1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a flat panel display and, in particular, to a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Related Art
Due to its advantages of light weight, compact size, low power consumption, and low electromagnetic radiation, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LCD 1 contains a supporting element 11, an LCD module 12 and a supporter 13. One end of the supporting element 11 is connected to the display module 12, and the other end if connected to the supporter 13. The LCD module 12 contains at least one light-emitting unit (not shown), such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp and a system circuit board 121. The system circuit board 121 is electrically coupled to the light-emitting unit, and generates a driving signal to drive the light-emitting unit.
However, the conventional LCD 1 can only be disposed on a desk surface. This cannot satisfy the user's need if he or she wants to install the LCD 1 on a wall.
Of course, the user can dissemble the supporting element 11 and the supporter 13. The user has to purchase an additional wall hanger for the LCD 1. Although this enables the user to install the LCD 1 on a wall, the procedure of dissembling the supporting element is complicated and may damage the LCD. Once the user wants to put the LCD 1 on a desk again, the user has to take it off the wall hanger and re-install the supporting element 11 and the supporter 13. This is tedious.
Furthermore, there is serious competition among display manufacturers. In addition to using more efficient LCDs to attract consumers, reducing their prices is also a key factor in success.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide an LCD apparatus without a complicated disassembly processes so that it can be placed on a desk or installed on a wall at a lower cost.